Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such a vehicle typically includes one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment. The vehicle can use the sensed information to navigate through the environment. For example, if the sensors sense that the vehicle is approaching an obstacle, the vehicle can navigate around the obstacle.
The vehicle typically has a compartment for passengers riding in the vehicle. The passenger compartment is generally configured to hold two or more passengers. In most cases, the passengers include a driver who often can manually control the direction, speed, and acceleration of the vehicle. The driver typically rides in a front seat of the vehicle compartment, while passengers typically ride in the other seats of the vehicle compartment.